danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ונציה - מילאנו למטייל היהודי
' הקשה על + או - מאפשר להגדיל או לרכז את המפה - הצב את העכבר על האות ותקבל את שם המקום' בשל גודל המפה בפדובה מופיעים שני אתרים חופפים יהדות פדובה והגן הבוטני בפדובה - אתר מורשת עולמי ונציה-מילאנו או להיפך הוא מסלול טיולים המעודף על המטייל היהודי והישראלי. נוחתים במילאנו או בוורונה, ממשיכים לונציה, לעיתים נשארים שם שבת וחוזרים לימילאנו דרך הערים פדובה ומנטובה, עוברים את אגם לה-גרדה וחוזרים ארצה. סיור רגיל יכלול את המחוזות ונטו ולומברדיה. מי שזמנו בידו יכול לכלול גם שני מחוזות צפוניים יותר פריולי-ונציה ג'וליה ו- טרנטינו - אלטו אדיג'ה * כאן תיאור הסיור שערך דר' רפאל ירחי ביולי 2010 ב- פריולי-ונציה ג'וליה עם קבוצת דנטה אלייגירי בהדרכת דר' דוד פטסי * תוכלו לקרוא כאן תיאור הסיור שערך דר' רפאל ירחי ביולי 2011 ב- טרנטינו - אלטו אדיג'ה עם קבוצת דנטה אלייגירי בהדרכת דר' דוד פטסי ראו גם:מחוזות איטליה ראו מדריכים לאתרים נוספים באיטליה:איטליה לתייר היהודי] * מסלול לדוגמא לפי מפות גוגול ארף ונציה - הגטו היהודי הצב את העכבר על האות ותקבל את שם המקום' ראו גם:ונציה למטייל היהודי : וכן :הגטו היהודי בעין המצלמה - סיורים ברובע היהודי הלבירינת של סטרה הלבירינת של סטרה, או בשמו האחר: "לבירינת האהבה", נמצא בוילה פיזאני הבנויה על שפת התעלה המלאכותית, תעלת ברנטה, המובילה מהעיר פדובה ללגונה של ונציה, באיטליה. גן המבוכה של הרמח"ל''' ימין|ממוזער|250px|המגדל הגבוה במרכז בו מראים את היציאה מהלבירינת לאלה שהגיעו למסקנה שהם תועים בו קרוב למדי שהרמח"ל, אשר נולד בפדובה והיה נוסע ולוונציה, הכיר את הלבירינת של סטרה. מעריכים כי הוא נעזר בו על מנת להמחיש את הדרך לפיה על האדם לכלכל את התנהגותו בזהירות. בספרו מסילת ישרים, אשר הפך ליסוד המרכזי והבסיסי בפעילות תנועת המוסר ומשפיעה על עולם הישיבות עד היום, הוא מתאר את תפקידו של המבוך - לבירינת, או בלשונו,' גן המבוכה' : " למה זה דומה? לגן המבוכה, הוא הגן הנטוע לצחוק, הידוע אצל השרים ( הדגשה שלנו), שהנטיעות עשויות כתלים כתלים, וביניהם שבילים רבים נבוכים ומעורבים, כולם דומים זה לזה, והתכלית בם הוא להגיע אל אכסדרה אחת שבאמצעם. ואמנם השבילים האלה מהם ישרים ומגיעים באמת אל האכסדרה, ומהם משגים את האדם ומרחיקים אותו ממנה. ואמנם ההולך בין השבילים הוא לא יוכל לראות ולדעת כלל אם הוא בשביל האמיתי או בכוזב, כי כולם שוים ואין הפרש ביניהם לעין הרואה אותם, אם לא שידע הדרך בבקיאות וטביעות עין שכבר נכנס בם והגיע אל התכלית שהוא האכסדרה. והנה העומד כבר על האכסדרה הוא רואה כל הדרכים לפניו ומבחין בין האמתיים והכוזבים, והוא יוכל להזהיר את ההולכים בם, לומר: זה הדרך לכו בו! והנה, מי שירצה להאמין לו, יגיע למקום המיועד. ומי שלא ירצה להאמין וירצה ללכת אחר עיניו, ודאי שישאר אובד ולא יגיע אליו. כן הדבר הזה: מי שעדיין לא משל ביצרו, הוא בתוך השבילים, לא יוכל להבחין ביניהם. אך המושלים ביצרם שכבר הגיעו אל האכסדרה, שכבר יצאו מן השבילים וראו כל הדרכים לעיניהם בברור, הם יכולים ליעץ למי שירצה לשמוע, ואליהם צריכים אנו להאמין. ואמנם מה היא העצה שהם נותנים לנו? בואו חשבון, בואו ונחשב חשבונו של עולם, כי כבר הם ניסו וראו וידעו שזה לבדו הוא הדרך האמיתי להגיע האדם אל הטובה אשר הוא מבקש ולא זולת זה."מקור=מסילת ישרים , פרק ג , בביאור חלקי הזהירות. בלבירינת של סטרה אנו מוצאים את האלמנטים שבתיאור. # הגן נטוע לצחוק - האמנם רק לבידור ? # והנה העומד כבר על האכסדרה - בראש המגדל בלבירינט. # מי שירצה להאמין לו, יגיע למקום המיועד- יגלה את היציאה. # ומי שלא ירצה להאמין ' - לא יקשיב לעצת בעל הניסיון. יהדות פדובה תמונה פנורמית של בית הכנסת 'מומלץ thumb|right|335 px|ביקור בבית בכנסת עם הרב ויטרבו בשנת 1997 העיר פדובה הייתה ידועה בעולם היהודי של ימי הביניים, והתגוררה בה קהילה יהודית גדולה, אמידה ומבוססת של מגורשי ספרד וצאצאיהם. הקהילה היהודית עצמה, כקהילת יהודיות אחרות בצפון איטליה, נכחדה בשואה. היום הקהילה מונה 190 חברים. כשנבנה בשנות החמישים היכל שלמה בירושלים, הובא אליו מאיטליה ארון הקודש מבית הכנסת הספרדי בפאדובה, שהינו אחד הפריטים המפוארים ביותר במקום. ארון הקודש, שנבנה ב-1728, ניצב יותר ממאתיים שנה בבית הכנסת הספרדי שבעיר פאדובה. לכבוד חנוכת ארון הקודש באיטליה חיבר רבי משה חיים לוצאטו (הרמח"ל), סדר מיוחד של שירים וזמירות בשם "חנוכת הארון". על הקהילה Segreteria: via San Martino e Solferino 9, 35122, tel. 049 8751106 (fuori orario ufficio: tel. 049 8714999), cebra.pol@tin.it Tempio (rito italiano): via San Martino e Solferino 13. Rabbino capo: Rav A. Locci. המקור: http://www.morasha.it/pagineoro/comunita.html * עוד על הקהילה היהודית ראו כאן * מפה של העיר לתיירים - בית הכנסת דרום מזרח למספר 19 הגן הבוטני בפדובה thumb|350px|ימין|תבנית הגן העתיק במאה ה-16 - המבנה הכללי נשמר עד היום הגן הבוטני בפדובה (באיטלקית: Orto botanico di Padova) הוא הגן הבוטני של אוניברסיטת פדובה. זהו הגן הבוטני האקדמי העתיק ביותר בעולם שלא הועבר מעולם ממקומו. הגן, ביחד עם האוניברסיטה שלידו, משתרע על פני שטח של 20,000 מ"ר, והוא ידוע בשל האוספים המיוחדים והעיצוב ההיסטורי שלו. הגן הבוטני של פיזה עתיק ממנו אבל החליף 3 מקומות. thumb|650px|מרכז * עוד פרטים ראו : הגן הבוטני בפדובה יהדות מנטובה 200px|thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת יהדות מנטובה הייתה בפריחה במאה ה-16, בתקופת שלטון הדוכסות לבית גונזנה (Gonzaga). מספר היהודים בעיר מנטובה הגיע ל-3,000 ומעלה - כ7% מאוכלוסיית העיר. היום 2014 - 120 יהודים 'בתקופה זו היהודים עבדו בשרות משפחת שליטי העיר בתור רופאים, שחקנים ומוזיקאים. עם זאת עיסוקם המרכזי נשאר, כמו ברוב איטליה, בבנקאות ומתן הלוואת בריבית. שכן, הסיבה העיקרית לכך שהורשו לגור בעיר הייתה במטרה שיקימו מוסדות להלוואה בריבית, עיסוק שהיה אסור לנוצרים. ארון הקודש שהיה בבית הכנסת בעיר נמצא היום בישיבת פויניבץ' 'ראו גם:יהדות מנטובה על הקהילה היהודית Segreteria e Tempio (rito italiano): via G. Govi 11, tel. 0376 321490. סביונטה thumb|ימין|200px|שער תשקיף בית הכנסת סביוניטה היא עיר במחוז לומברדיה, בצפון איטליה, בפרובינציה של מנטובה. היא שוכנת 30 ק"מ צפונית מפרמה, בגדה הצפונית של נהר הפו. היא הוכרזה כאתר מורשת עולמית לשנת 2008, יחד עם העיר מנטובה. בעיר שוחזר מבנה בית הכנסת, הוא היה למוזיאון למורשת היהדות. העיר הייתה מרכז חשוב של המדפיסים בני משפחת פואה מראשוני הדפוס העברי. ימין|ממוזער|200px|בית הכנסת - היום מוזיאון ליהדות - ויקישיתוף היום אין בעיר קהילה יהודית. המבנה שהיה בית הכנסת שוחזר אולם בית הכנסת והיה למוזיאון ליהדות. מתקיימות בו תערוכות קבע בנושאי יהדות ומדינת ישראל. נערכים בו אירועים יהודיים כמו ביום השואה. הנהגת יהדות מנטובה מנהלת את האינטרסים היהודים בעיר, כולל החזקת בית קברות העתיק. בית הכנסת נבנה בשנת 1824 על-ידי האדריכל Charles Visioli. אחרי תקופה ארוכה של הזנחה הוא שוקם ונצפתח בשנת 1994 הן לביקורי הציבור והן לתפילה. זה שריד חשוב לקהילה שהתקיימה בעיר משנת 1436. התפללו בו אישים מרכזיים ביהדות איטליה כמו הגנרל היהודי האיטלקי הראשון שמונה אחר-כך לשר צבא: Joseph Ottolenghi ו-Pio Foa רופא איטלקי חשוב ומדען במאות ה-18 וה-19. ראו גם:סביונטה Parco giardino Sigurtà פארק אשר נעים בתוכו גם ברכב פרטי לצלילי מוסיקה ובו חלקות של עצים,פרחים, עשבי מאכל וכל מה שהטבע מפיק. הוא חלק ממכלול Parco regionale del Mincio המהווים את הפארקים של אזור אגם לה-גרדה. thumb|ימין|330px thumb|שמאל|330 px תמונות מהגן Parco Sigurtà 2.jpg Sigurta250807052.jpg * ויקישיתוף - מקור התמונות * אתר הפארק * תמונות מקסימות של הפארק - שים לב באיזה עונה של השנה הן צולמו שעות פתיחה Dall'8 marzo al 2 novembre 2014, tutti i giorni con orario continuato. Ingresso dalle ore 9.00 alle ore 18.00, chiusura ore 19.00. Nei mesi di Marzo, Ottobre e Novembre ingresso fino alle ore 17.00, chiusura ore 18.00. אגם לה גרדה * ראו גם:אגם לה גרדה Hotel Maraschina אתר האינטרנט לא פועל, חוות הדעת של המבקרים ב-tripadvisor אינן מחמיאות - הדירוג הכי נמוך שיש מלון כשר למהדרין, בהשגחת הרב יצחק בלינוב, חב"ד מילאנו, עם משגיח צמוד מלון מרסקינה ממוקם היישר מול אגם גארדה, במקום שקט בין העיירה העתיקה סירמיונה ובין העיירה Peschiera. במלון חוף פרטי ובריכת שחייה (תהיינה שעות רחצה נפרדות בחלק משעות היום). המלון ממוקם במרחק של 30 דקות בלבד משדה התעופה בורונה ובקרבה לאטרקציות רבות. כתובת: Località Maraschina, 1, 37019 Peschiera del Garda Verona, איטליה |טלפון: מישראל 00390456401123 |דירוג בית המלון: 3 כוכבים HOTEL OLYMPIC KOSHER HOLIDAYS The hotel is open until 31 October 2014 and is temporarily closed during the winter season. Telephone and Fax of the hotel: +390309904794 Address: Via Lugana Marina 2, 25010 Sirmione, Italy Riva del Garda פירוש ר' ישראל איסרליין על התורה הודפס בריווה|ימין|thumb "את הטיול (של קבוצת דנטה אלייגירי מירושלים) סיימנו בריווה די גרדה. שם חכתה לנו חוקרת תולדות היהודים במקום, מריה לואיזה קרוסינה. לפי דבריה חיו יהודים במקום משנת- 1530 עד שנת 1770 . היהודים ישבו על אדמות דוכס שהיה גם כומר. לא היה במקום גטו. ב- 1770 גורשו היהודים מהמקום יחד עם לא יהודים, בטענה שאין להם אזרחות מקומית. בכיכר שבו נמצא בנין העיריה, גרו יהודים בקומות תחתונות של המבנים שמסביב. לא נמצא שקע מזוזה על איזה שהוא משקוף ולא סימנים של ארון קודש של בית כנסת, אע"פ שלפי טענתה של הדוברת, באחת הדירות היה בית כנסת. " מקור הערך: דר' רפאל ירחי - סיכום טיול דנטה אליגיירי באלטו אדיג'ה- סוד טירול יוני 2011 Südtirol טיול לחבל אלטו אדיג'ה של אגודת דנטה אליגיירי ירושלים -20-28 ביולי 2011 - בניהולו של דוד פטסי יושב ראש אגודת דנטה אליגיירי , ירושלים במקום פעל בית דפוס יהודי והמדפיס הוא יעקב מלכריה, שהדפיס גם ספרים לא יהודיים. בקרנו בספריה המקומית ובה הראתה לנו הספרנית שני ספרים יהודיים שהודפסו בבית דפוס זה. ספר אחד שהודפס בשנת 1586 הוא שאלות ותשובות של ר' יצחק אלפסי (הרי"ף) שחי במאה ה 11- בפס שבצפון אפריקה. וספר שני, שהודפס בשנת 1610 הוא פירוש של ר' ישראל איסרלין על התורה (ראה תמונה) שחי באשכנז במחצית הראשונה של המאה ה- 15 *פרטים נוספים ראו כאן מוזיאון הדפוס היהודי Soncino 200px|thumb|ימין|דף פתיחה לספר - שימוש הוגן - [http://www.nawpublishing.com/expansionpages/ephemera/jewish_pub המקור] משפחת שונצינו הוא משפחת מדפיסים יהודית מאיטליה. היא הגיע לעיר שונצינו (Soncino), במחוז לומברדיה מספיאר (Speyr) שבאלסטיה (Alsatia) - גרמניה. בשנת 1483 ישראל נתן שוצינו הקים בית הדפוס העברי בעיר - קדמו למשפחת שונצינו שני בתי דפוס עבריים בערים: קלבריה ופייבה דה סקרה Pieva da Sacra- . בעיר שונצינו מוזיאון דפוס (Museo della Stampa), המציג את מלאכת הדפוס של המשפחה. גרשום שונצינו, או כפי שנהג לחתום בשמו: Girolina Hieronimus Geronimo, היה מדפיס יהודי פורה. הוא היה נוהג לנסוע למרחקים על מנת להשיג כתבי יד. בשנת 1488 התנ"ך (היהודי) הראשון בעולם. סולומון בן אשר שווצינו הדפיס את התנ"ך לפי בנוסח "בן אשר". הוא הדפיס בין 200 - 300 עותקים. (Johannes Reuchlin) רכש עותק אחד של התנ"ך בשנת 1492 במחיר 6 מטבעות זהב - משכורת שנתית של עובד מדינה. Casa degli stampatori ebrei Soncino Via Lanfranco, 6 /8 26029 Soncino (Cr) T. + 39 0374 83171 * ראו גם:משפחת שונצינו * אתר המוזיאון יהדות מילאנו מאז תום מלחמת העולם השנייה הייתה מילאנו מרכז היהדות האורדוטקסית. בה קהילת חב"ד הגדולה ויותר ועשרה בתי כנסת. ימין|ממוזער|250px|[[בית הכנסת, אשר ב-via della Guastalla 19,]] יהדות מילנו או כפי שהיא מכונה במקורות ובפי חבריה: ק"ק מילאנו היא הקהילה היהודית הצעירה ביותר באיטליה. היא הוקמה רשמית רק בשנת 1866. בית הכנסת, אשר בוויה דלה גאוסטאלה via della Guastalla, אשר הקהילה ממשיכה להפעיל ‏‏, הוקם בשנת 1890. הקהילה מונה 7,000 נפש והיא השנייה בגודלה, אחרי יהדות רומא בת 15,000 נפש. במילאנו הוקמה אחת הקונסוליות הראשונות של מדינת ישראל, אשר בתחילתה התארחה במשרדו של ראש הקהילה דאז אסטור מאיר ‏‏ הקונסוליה קיימה קשר הדוק עם הקהילה היהודית בעיר. מסיבות תקציביות הקונסוליה נסגרה. היום, במרכז התעשייתי והמסחרי הגדול באיטליה פועל רק נציג מסחרי של מדינת ישראל. משנת 2005 מכהן כרב הקהילה הרב אלפונסו ארביב (Alfonso Arbib), איש חינוך, אשר הגיע לאיטליה מלוב בשנת 1967 ‏‏ קטגוריה:איטליה לתייר הישראלי